The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMP10’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMP10’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark. The new Campanula originated from a cross made by the inventor in August 2009 between a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana Schult. designated 08.08.1001 (breeder reference, unpatented) as the female parent and a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana Schult. designated 08.08.1001 (breeder reference, unpatented) as the male parent. The new Campanula ‘PKMP10’ was discovered and selected by the inventor in August 2010 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMP10’ on the basis of its compact and freely flowering plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings in Søhus, Denmark has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.